Pissing Off InuYasha The TV Series
by Black-Blooded-Wolf-Demon
Summary: Q: How Many Ways Can You Bug This Guy? A: A Million [Rated M for language and themes sorry kiddies, not for yew].
1. Episode One: The Piano

Pissing Off InuYasha- The TV Series.

Episode One: The Piano

InuYasha woke up with a start from an uneasy sleep. For the past 7 hours he had been listening to Shippou playing a toy piano – a present from the ever-annoying kagome-.

"Plink… plink plink plink… plinkity plink plink" the same note over and over and over and over…

"WILL YOU STOP IT!" yelled InuYasha at the top of his lungs seizing Shippou around the neck and shaking him.

"Oka-y…" Shippou choked out out. InuYasha lay back down and was soon asleep again.

"Plik! Plinki plik plik!"

InuYasha's eyelids contracted with anger. He emitted a low growl.

"Pi-lik!"

"THAT'S IT!" shouted InuYasha.

He jumped up and grabbed the piano and smashed it in to pieces. After dusting off his hands he climbed up a tree and lay on one of it's higher branches, almost no sound could be heard from the ground.

"Finally, quiet…" he whispered drifting off.

"Plink… plinky plinky plink…" he opened his eyes and in front of him was a bird in a nest with 5 babies making the noise.

"AUGH!"


	2. Episode Two: Mistaken Identity

Episode Two: Mistaken Identity

InuYasha crossed a vast stretch of grass and dirt to reach a forest. He ran around for a bit, did a couple of flips through the air etc. Jumped up trees, practiced with Tetsuaiga and ran around some more.

Hours had passed and no-one had come to bug him yet- what a_ perfect_ day! Although it WAS kind of strange that Kagome hadn't come looking for him. Maybe she's given up on him and gone home? Maybe she doesn't care about the Shikon jewel anymore? InuYasha's mind was racing with all these thoughts when he sniffed the air. "It smells good" he thought sniffing it again thoughtfully.

"Smells like… Ramen!" he said before dashing away to the source of the delicious smell. Around trees he dodged before he came to a clearing where a cup of steaming ramen sat all alone. Without a thought he ran towards it.

"AUGH!" he yelled as the ground beneath him gave way. He fell down into a net and then found himself being hauled out of the hole in the net with out his beloved ramen snack.

"InuYasha! There you are!" said Kagome skipping over to him "what-cha doin'?" she asked looking at him through the net which he couldn't get out of.

"Doesn't matter- get me down!" he shouted angrily "why the hell did you put that amen out for me if I wasn't going to be able to eat it!"

"I didn't put it there" Kagome shrugged "Could have been them?" she said pointing to two boys a girl and a little yellow creature that sat on one of the boys' shoulders.


	3. Episode Three: Mistaken Identity Part 2

Episode Three: Mistaken Identity Part Two

"Hi!" said the girl brightly. She had shortish red hair that was tied up in a ponytail at the side of her head, blue shorts and a yellow shirt "I'm misty!" kagome skipped over to her and held out her hand

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet ya!" she said as misty shook her hand.

"I'm ash" said one of the boys. He was wearing a red hat and a blue jacket over a black shirt "and this is Pikachu!" he said motioning to the creature on his shoulder. The second boy had dark hair and an orange shirt covered by a green vest with lots of pockets. He seized Kagome's hand and kissed it

"I am Brock who is startled by your radiant beauty and would be honored if you went on a date with me!" Kagome blinked. InuYasha growled.

"I'm in a fucking net over here!"

No-one seemed to care. Then all of a sudden the net was hoisted up by a giant claw that was attached to a hot air balloon. In the balloon was a man a woman and a catlike creature.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blastoff at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Its team rocket!" said everyone including kagome and Shippo who had just appeared.

"What? Who the fuck are they?" said InuYasha. Ignoring him, the woman in the balloon who's name appeared to be Jesse said,

"Well well well, look here, a new RARE species of Pokemon!"

"Indeed it is, even better than Pikachu!" said the man who was called James.

"I'm no fucking Pokemon! I'm InuYasha the hanyou- and YOU are pissing me off! Now let me outta here!"

Jesse and James gasped

"It talks!" they said in unison.

"Great, it's ours, let's get it back to the boss" said Meowth pushing buttons everywhere and the net began to rise up in to their balloon basket.

"Team rocket's not blasting off again!" they said their voices fading away and a tiny glimmer appeared in the sky where they had been.

"Not to be rude to the Pokemon" said Ash "I'm kind of glad Team Rocket took it"

**A/N I have decided, until I get reviews- I am holding chapter four, and other chapters hostage. So you cannot read them until I get a review from YOU.**

**-Faithfully, Velvet**


	4. Episode Four: Pancake Madness

**Episode Four: Pancake Madness**

**Thank you for the reviews, I shall now continue the show!**

_-In a pancake shop somewhere in Kagome's time-_

"Come on InuYasha, eat em!" said Kagome holding out a forkful of pancake. InuYasha turned his head away in refusal.

"No, they taste like shit- except they're not as nice" he said

"How about some syrup then?" Kagome said offering him the bottle. InuYasha took it from her and looked at it closely. He took a sip from it, and then spluttered.

"It's disgusting- IT'S SWEET!" he said trying to rid himself of the sugary flavour by picking at his tongue with his claws.

"It's supposed to be sweet InuYasha! It tastes good!" said Kagome demonstrating by eating a forkful of the syrup coated pancakes she had in front of herself.

"Fine! You know what?" he said upending the bottle over his pancakes and pouring syrup on them "If you like them so fucking much…" the syrup filled his plate and began to make its way across the table in long syrupy rivers "You can have…" more syrup cascaded on to the table "All of them!" he said emptying the bottle and thrusting the pancakes at her along with a small tidal wave of syrup which splashed on to her clothes.

"InuYasha! I'm all sticky now!" she said holding up her hands in disgust.

"Good, you and your beloved syrup can stay that way" he said.

"Look at the mess you've made! Clean it up right now! Or I'll say the 'S' word!" said Kagome threateningly.

"But it's not my job…" whined InuYasha "If I clean it up I'll put the waitresses out of a job!"

Kagome halted half way through saying SIT, InuYasha was right they WOULD be out of a job. But that didn't excuse the fact she was covered in syrup. She picked up a second bottle of syrup and pointed it at InuYasha's face. He looked at her and his ears twitched. She squeezed the bottle and squirted.

"Ahhhh!"

"Serves you right!"

"I'm **NEVER** gonna get this gunk outta my ears!"


	5. Episode Five: Birthday Gifts For Inu

**Episode Five: Birthday Gifts For Inu-Kun**

"Inu-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Where are yoooooooouuuuuu?" yelled Kagome as she walked through the forest with Shippo, Sango and Miroku.

They had all looking for him for at least an hour. InuYasha had also been HIDING from them for the past hour because they had decided to celebrate his birthday. They had also gone shopping and bought him a new kimono that was pink and covered in little white and red hearts. They had been about to force him to try it on when he bolted away at top speed.

"Idiots" he muttered to himself "they don't have a hope in hell of finding me. He was pretty much correct they were about half a kilometer away from him. He couldn't see them, or hear them because he was hiding at the very top of a tree.

"Kagome, what if he's hiding up a tree?" said Miroku scratching his head.

"Yeah" said Sango "We won't be able to see him"

"I have an idea!" said Shippo suddenly.

"What's that Shippo?" asked Kagome turning away from her hunt and facing him.

"Instead of shouting 'InuYasha, where are you' why not try shouting 'sit!' that way, if he's anywhere nearby we'll see him- and hear him!" said Shippo rather pleased with himself.

"Good idea Shippo!" congratulated Sango who was riding on Kirara.

"InuYashaaaaaaaaaaaa! SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome resuming her hunt. InuYasha was still up the tree not able to hear her. She began to get closer and he heard an echo of half the word as she repeated it over and over.

"Oh no!" he said to himself and jumped into another tree that was next to the one he was in.

He began running along branches and in to other trees as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast on account of all the leaves in his way. Kagome soon began to catch up to him.

"Shit!" he said as he saw Kagome below him. She opened her mouth in slow motion as InuYasha took a flying leap towards a tree that was several metres away. Kagome spoke in slow motion,

"Sssiiiitttt bbboooyyy!" then time returned to normal speed and he fell through thin air and crashed at Kagome's feet.

"Oh damn…" he cursed in to the ground.

"KIMONO TIME!"


	6. Episode Six: Inu Gets A Makeover

**Episode Six: Inu gets a makeover**

InuYasha was huddled in a corner of Kagome's room like a scared little child as Kagome approached him brandishing a small box.

"No, please no… I beg of you… spare me…" he pleaded with her. Kagome made clicking noises with her tongue and shook her head.

"InuYasha! I can let you go around looking like that. Your nails are ATROCIOUS" she kneeling beside him.

She flung open the box to reveal a nail care kit which contained files, clippers, decals, glitter, and plenty of different colours of varnish. Seizing his hand as she pulled out a nail file from the box she said,

"If you want to kill anything with these you're going to have to keep them in much better shape" she began to grind at the edges of his claws with the nail file.

"So? What the hell do I care?" he said trying to pull his hand away. Kagome continued like she didn't hear him (she probably didn't).

"I mean honestly, the way you slice trees and stuff- you're constantly giving yourself hangnails, and they look SO foul!" she said finishing with the file and pulling out a buffing sponge. She rubbed away at his claws and made them all shiny. InuYasha became bored; if he tried to run she'd only say sit, so he eventually fell asleep.

Later Sota found him sleeping while sneaking in to Kagome's room to steal her diary. Kagome was sitting on her bed and she glared at him as he entered her room. He smiled guiltily and walked over to InuYasha.

"Don't wake him!" hissed Kagome "I'm waiting for him to wake up!" she said holding a camera. Sota went over to her bed and sat next to her.

Sota looked at InuYasha and giggled. On InuYasha's feet were a pair of pink stilettos. But it got worse. Inside the stilettos was a pair of feet that had purple nail varnish on the nails. his claws on his hands had been painted with the same colour. The rest of his body had been stuffed in to a pair of sexy black panties and a black padded bra which was covered by a VERY see through white dress. He awoke suddenly and stood up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Click!


	7. Episode 7: Maintenance Secrets I

**Episode Seven: Inu's Maintenance Secrets I**

**Velvet: **Here we go, Episode Eight…

**Billy- **(runs on to the set and whispers in Velvet's ear)

**V- **What? Oh… Yes- I realize I am a moron… OH SHUT UP!

**B- **(runs off screen)

**V- **I Have just been informed (by Billy, see my profile to find out who the hell Billy is) that This is not Episode Eight, But SEVEN, I hope you have all enjoyed the past six chapters and I assure you, there are more (I know because they are written and on my hard-drive waiting for reviews to release them) No reviews No Ep's!

**SO GET R&RING!**

**On With The Episode…**

-Puff puff puff-

"Oh no! He's still coming!"

-Puff puff puff-

"GET BACK HERE!"

"EEK! KAGOOOMEEE! INUYASHA'S CHASING MEEEE!" shrieked Shippo running for his life- because InuYasha was indeed chasing him.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE TWERP!" shouted InuYasha zooming after the escaping Shippo. Kagome was sitting in the middle of a clearing watching them both run circles around her. She looked at them quizzically.

"Uh, InuYasha…" Kagome said slowly

"What?" he retorted viciously as he took a swipe at Shippo.

"Why ARE you chasing Shippo anyway?" she questioned as Shippo dived in to her arms for safety. InuYasha stopped.

"He… took something that belongs to me- I mean it doesn't belong to me I was keeping it for uh… a friend!" said InuYasha fiddling with his claws guiltily.

"LIAR!" shouted Shippo "This is YOURS and you were stroking your HAIR with it when I found you InuYasha!"

"Using what?" said Kagome quite confused.

"This!" said Shippo whipping out a pink toothed something but before Kagome could get a look at it InuYasha snatched it away from Shippo.

"Ha! Got it!" said InuYasha

"Sit Boy!"

"Ow! What the fucking hell was that for?" said InuYasha lying sprawled on the ground as Kagome picked up the thing he had stolen back from Shippo.

"InuYasha… Mind explaining this?" she said waving the thing in his face. When he didn't answer, she continued "This has been missing for QUITE a while from my bedroom InuYasha"

"What is it? I don't know what it is- it just looked un-InuYasha-ish" said Shippo giggling. Kagome examined the item then hit InuYasha over the head with it

"THIS IS MY HAIR COMB!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. InuYasha glared and rubbed his head where he had been hit.

"HEY! I found it on the ground! At least I don't write love letters to some 'Hobo' people and not send them!" InuYasha yelled. Shippo looked confused.

"That 'Hojo' you moron and LIAR! You stole it from my drawers in my room right underneath my…" Kagome stopped then her eyes widened in anger and shock "YOU BASTARD! YOU READ MY DIARY!"

"So _that's _what that little pile of paper was…"

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU INUYASHA!"

"Yeah? Well my hair's soft and shiny and yours ISN'T"

"SIT BOY!"

"Augh!"


	8. Episode 8: Til His Face Looks Like This

**Episode Eight: Until his face looks like this **

InuYasha was mad, no make that EXTREMELY pissed off. Today he had been awoken in the early hours of the morning by a tickling on his nose- Kagome and a feather. He had responded like anyone else would by putting a hand to his face with his eyes closed to brush away whatever was tickling him; only to find that Shippo had previously deposited a whipped cream pie on his hand.

After a hectic morning of trying to kill them both, Sango had bragged CONSTANTLY about how much she loved Sesshoumaru and Miroku had hit him on the head until he chased him and tore a hole in his leg. For which Kagome had punished him with a firm 'SIT!' All in all, he'd had a pretty shitty day.

Now his day was being completed by Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sango and even Kaede dancing around him in a circle singing: "Ring around the Fluffy! My Lord of the Puppies! He's so cute! My Puppiepie! We all fall down!" over and over and over and over again. Little did he know that Shippo had been drawing the night previously and had promised Kagome and the others that they would all not stop bothering InuYasha until he has a face like this: -.-

So they were bugging him to try and make his face like that. They were on the 57th rendition of 'ring around the fluffy' when they succeeded.

"YESSSSSS!" they all cheered then all fell about laughing.


	9. Episode 9: Inu's Secret Admirer

**Episode Nine: Inu's secret admirer**

Miroku tiptoed over to the sleeping InuYasha and deposited a letter on his head, for the 17th time this month. InuYasha was getting more and more annoyed with the constant flow of pink, scented paper landing on him every morning and has sworn to find who the hell was writing him love letters so this morning when Miroku the mail man delivered the latest update of how much someone loved InuYasha, he was stunned to find InuYasha standing two feet away from him as he delivered the letter to him.

"WAUGH! InuYasha! If you're here, then who's that!" he said pointing to the sleeping InuYasha, or so he had thought.

"Wooden cut out" he said kicking his 2D self away "Shippo made it for me"

"He's not a bad artist that Shippo…" said Miroku inspecting the cutout as InuYasha opened the letter with a fresh burst of strawberry scented paper.

_Dear InuYasha,_

_My love for you is everlasting and I will always love you, I do hope you feel the same way. You know me well, but I don't know if you like me of not. We're always arguing, and I don't want to hurt you, but I always manage to! _

_Forever with hope, your secret admirer._

"This is starting to shit me" said InuYasha screwing up the letter and lobbing it over his shoulder "Miroku, who the hell keeps sending these?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just find them in the same place every morning, addressed to 'InuYasha the sexy dog demon'" Miroku answered.

"And where might that be?" said InuYasha.

"Next to Kagome's stuff usually" replied Miroku matter-of-factly.

"Ah HA!" said InuYasha with a look of triumph on his face "It's Kagome who keeps sending them! Well I'm going to tell her where she can stick her stupid letters" he said stomping off.

He found Kagome at Kaede's house brushing her hair. He stomped through the doorway and pulled her to her feet.

"Hi, InuYasha, what's going down in mutt town?" she said in what she supposed was a friendly voice.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. Listen, stop sending me fucking letters, I don't even like you! I'll kiss you now if you promise to leave me alone" InuYasha said kissing Kagome on the cheek. She froze.

"InuYasha…" she whispered "I didn't send you any letter, but thank you for the kiss" she blushed a deep ruby red.

"WHAT!"

Meanwhile in a castle far away someone in a certain baboon skin cloak was scrawling on a piece of pink paper:

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I think about you every day…_


	10. Episode 10: Tetsuiaga Lost

**Episode Ten: Tetsuaiga Lost**

InuYasha paced around Kaede's hut angrily. He was having an awful day, not different to any of his other days, but this was slightly diverse.

"InuYasha?" said Kagome sheepishly "are you alright?"

"No" replied InuYasha peevishly.

"What's wrong?"

"I've lost my sword- well I think Shippo and Miroku took it, but I don't have it and that's the main thing"

"Oh…" said Kagome "well I'm going to have a nap" and she lay down on the floor and began to dream.

She had weird visions as she slept, visions of other shows. She saw a pirate ship, and someone named 'Luffy' who was marrying a girl named 'Videl' who's best friends were two pop stars named 'Ami' and 'Yumi' and it was all very strange until she awoke and ran off to ask Sango for the plot- because she had lost it.

InuYasha had had a reasonably peaceful day relaxing in the hot springs, apart from Shippo throwing nuts at him, he was very happy. Except- he still didn't have his sword back. Damn Miroku! He thought to himself as yet another macadamia hit him on the head.

"Shippo! Tell Miroku to give my sword back!" he shouted at Shippo who threw another nut at him.

"Okay!" said Shippo "MIROKU! HE WANTS IT BACK!" shouted Shippo.

"Right-e-o!" came the reply and Tetsuaiga came flying through the air and landed right between InuYasha's legs and almost cut off his manhood. InuYasha froze looking at the trembling sword that had fastened itself in the dirt beneath the water and heard a faint 'click!' of a camera.

"DAMN YOU KAGOME- TELL ME THAT WASN'T A CAMERA!" he yelled.

"I could- but that'd be lying InuYasha!" said Kagome.


	11. Episode 11: Personal Questions

**Episode Eleven: Personal Questions**

Velvet- **I'm holding Chapter 12-19 Hostage! Only When I Get 20 Reviews Will I Relese Them! So Hurry Up- Get R&Ring! On With The Episode...**

"Oh no!"

"OH YES!"

"Damn it! Fine…"

"Yesss! I pick… truth! Now tell me InuYasha, are you really a virgin?" said Kagome grinning evilly. They were playing truth or dare in celebration of Miroku's birthday, Miroku and Sango were not present because of a dare Sango had been given; and because it was Miroku's birthday she obliged and went in to the forest with him.

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to answer that!" he shouted.

"Its truth or dare- ye must answer" said Kaede who was sitting next to Shippo.

"FINE!" he shouted then muttered something indistinguishable under his breath that no-one heard.

"What was that InuYasha?" asked Shippo.

"I said YES! I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN! If you tell a single soul about this…"

"No, I won't, I don't need to" said Kagome waving a hand.

"Hey, what's that over there?" said InuYasha jumping up and running at a bush.

"What's what?" said Kagome watching him tackle someone behind the bush.

"MANGY WOLF!" shouted InuYasha pinning Koga the wolf demon to the ground.

"I may be a mangy wolf, mutt face, but at least I have more experience with women than you do"


	12. Episode 12: Drugs For Inu

**Episode Twelve: Drugs For Inu**

Poke poke poke, pokity poke poke poke! Poke poke poke poke pokey pokey pokey…

"Grrrrr!" InuYasha growled then his eyes snapped open and he looked around the room where everyone appeared to be sleeping peacefully except himself- because for the ninth time that night, he'd been poked awake, but every time he woke up to see who it was- there was no-one there. So he'd fall asleep again and half an hour later…

Poke poke poke…

His eyes snapped open again- No-one there! Back to sleep. Kagome opened an eyelid then making sure InuYasha was asleep she hissed to the others,

"He's asleep again!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and herself moved in for the kill towards the sleeping dog demon. Pokey pokey poke poke poke pokey pokey. He began to stir and they all dived back to their sleeping positions. InuYasha opened his eyes again and looked around frantically for his source of pokey, found no-one and fell back asleep. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome all giggled like mad then resumed their poking.

The next morning InuYasha was dreaming peacefully- this was his first full hour of sleep that night! Then was suddenly soaking wet because Kagome, Sango and Miroku had all dumped buckets of water on him. He jumped awake.

"Sleep well InuYasha?" they all asked in unison.

"DAMN YOU GUYS!" he shouted as they ran outside and fell on the ground killing themselves laughing. InuYasha ran outside after them "I'm gonna get you guys for that!" they all screamed and ran for their lives.

Kagome kept saying sit every now and then so InuYasha looked like this: Run run run, SPLAT, run run run SPLAT and so on.

"I really" -splat– "need to get myself some" –splat- "sleeping foliage" –splat- he didn't get up this time.

Instead he turned around and crawled back to the village and stole some magical herbs from Kaede's garden and crushed them in a wooden bowl. He put his head over the bowl and inhaled the aroma deeply. Within seconds he was passed out on the floor sleeping peacefully.

Miroku entered the place where InuYasha was sleeping and called over Kagome, Sango and Shippo.

"Awwwww… Look at inkle baby Inu-kun!" exclaimed Kagome. She went over to her bag and pulled out a tube of lipstick, a case of eye shadow and decorated him. They all grinned as Sango placed a large mirror in front of InuYasha and ran out of the room as Miroku rang a bell. InuYasha's scream could be heard for miles.


	13. Episode 13: Maintenance Secrets II

**Episode Thirteen: Inu's Maintenance Secrets II**

Kagome stared at InuYasha. They were sitting in a small cave where InuYasha had escaped to after Miroku had tipped a bucket of rotting fish over his head earlier. Kagome had promised to say nothing and do nothing to annoy him before she entered the cave, so he let her in. He had been trying to ignore this for a good half hour but she just wouldn't stop. He glared at her hoping that she would turn away but she kept gazing at him. He finally snapped and shouted

"Why the hell are you staring at me!" Kagome broke her gawking.

"Oh, I was just wondering about your hair" she said resuming her staring.

"What about my hair?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to know, and so have other people…" she said

"Know what!" he said seriously peeved.

"How do you keep it so soft and shiny?" she said "and what shampoo do you use?" InuYasha's eyes narrowed and he said in adeathly quietvoice,

"Get out of my cave"


	14. Episode 14: New Annoyances

**Episode Fourteen: New Annoyances**

Kagome sat on the floor of Kaede's house quietly smiling. Everyone else sat around her silently too. InuYasha was sulking in a corner, because they forced him to come to meet their new friend. Kagome stood up and spoke,

"May I now welcome our new friend- Kurisutiina!" a tallish girl walked in to the room.

Miroku and Shippo had been up to no good when they had spotted this girl in another fan fiction. So naturally, Miroku did his pervert thing, got slapped and they kidnapped her.** (A/N Kurisutiina is from the InuYasha fic- 'True Family'). **Kurisutiina waved to everyone and said,

"Hi, I'm Kurisutiina- can you tell me which one of you is InuYasha?" InuYasha raised his hand.

"Me" he said.

"Oh good!" said Kurisutiina brightly "then this is for you!" she whipped out a cream pie from nowhere and threw it at his face.


	15. Episode 15: Of Popstars And Flirts

**Episode Fifteen: Of Pop Stars and Flirts**

InuYasha sat on Kagome's bed listening to music and nodding his head in time to the beat. He had run out of places to hide in the feudal era and resorted to coming back to Kagome's time. He had gotten so fed up with the constant annoyance that was Kurisutiina or Tina-Chan as they called her. She was worse than Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome put together!

She felt duty-bound to tweak InuYasha's ears every time he came past, put whoopee cushions down when he was about to sit, and do EMBARRASSING things to him when ever they were in public; for example- Rubbing up and down against him and calling him 'the sexiest hanyou in town', flirt with him all the time, and worst of all, sneak up behind him, kiss him on the cheek and yell 'Inu loves Naraku!' as she ran away.

But none of that had happened today. So he decided to get up and move his hands around a bit, move his feet in time to the music and wiggle his ears- Yes Inu was dancing. He also happened to be listening to a CD of Kagome's. It was The So Fresh album 2002. The current song he was boogie-in' down to was 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears. Kurisutiina giggled to herself while filming her very own InuYasha music video. Inu was now imitating some of Britney's moves he had seen on TV.

"Oh man…" said Kurisutiina "Wait till Kagome sees _this_!"


	16. Episode 16: Laundry Day

**Episode Sixteen: Laundry Day**

InuYasha woke up from an uneasy nights sleep (thanks to Kurisutiina who had taken over poking him every night) and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" he struggled to cover himself up with a blanket of Kagome's. It was then he noticed no-one else was in the room.

"You're awake!" squealed Tina-Chan running in to the room and hugging him.

"Get the fuck off me!" he shouted pushing her off.

"That's not very nice! Considering the huge favor Iv'e done for you" she said sulkily.

"What have you done with my clothes…" said InuYasha figuring she was behind the disappearance of his Kimono and other garments.

"Washed them! They were SO dirty; you wouldn't believe how much bleach I had to put in them…" she said going outside. She came back in a minute later carrying a large basket "…I did manage to get them washed after all. Though, their colour went a little odd…" she said passing him his Kimono and his shirt. His jaw dropped.

"Pi- Pi-pink!" he stuttered unfolding his clothes.

"Yeah, I think it kind of looks nice- don't you? The washing went great, although I don't think I should have put them in the dryer…" she said as InuYasha put on his clothes. They were crushing his body from being so tight.


	17. Episode 17: Coming Out Of The Closet

**Velvet- Hello all, Velvet here, I need a lot more reviews before the next chapter. It is a personal fave of mine and chapter twenty is not written yet, i would like some one to write it for me. Please send your chapters to my email adress you can get it via my profile. Thanks!**

**Episode Seventeen: Coming Out Of the Closet**

Miroku fumbled with the edge of his kimono nervously while sitting on the floor of Kaede's house. It was empty apart from Sango and himself. Sango eyed him and whispered while putting an arm around him,

"Don't be nervous, it'll be fine he'll understand" she said giving him a quick squeeze and letting go. Miroku looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"But what if he doesn't? What if I mumble and I have to say it again? What if it comes out wrong? What if…" Sango clapped a hand over Miroku's mouth to stop him talking as InuYasha entered the room. She gave Miroku a warm smile and left. InuYasha eyed her suspiciously as she left.

"What was all that about?" he asked standing in front of Miroku looking down at him with questioning looks. Miroku gulped and stood up looking at his toes.

"InuYasha I…" Miroku halted mid sentence and began to go red.

"Go on, fucking spit it out already!" said InuYasha impatiently.

"InuYasha I really… li- like you…" he muttered quietly. InuYasha blinked. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_

"Ca- Can you repeat the Miroku?" he asked. Miroku looked slowly up at him then said just a little bit louder **(camera pans in and focuses on Miroku's mouth as he says this) **

"I love you…" **(camera pans back to normal scene) **then he reached up, grabbed InuYasha's head and gently forced him in to a kiss on the lips before running out the door. InuYasha stood still as if frozen. When he moved again it was only to put up his hand and softly touch his lips which still burned from when Miroku had kissed him. He opened his mouth and yelled,

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SHOW?"


	18. Episode 18: Inu almost In Love

**Episode Eighteen: Inu (almost) In Love**

"I HATE fucking humans…" said InuYasha picking glittery stars out of his hair while sitting in a tree.

On the ground it gave the impression of purple rain. Tina-Chan was at fault for the glitter. He been in the hot springs enjoying the hot water and the way it rippled when he touched it's glassy surface. But that was before Tina-Chan crept up behind him and put her hands over his eyes…

(Flashback)

"_Guess who!" she said in an annoying sing song voice_

"_Augh! I can't see! Who 's that!" growled InuYasha moving around in the water._

"_You've gotta guess!" replied Tina-Chan infuriatingly_

"_Fine! Is it Tina?" he said knowing who it was already by their scent_

"_Damn you guessed… But now you win a prize!" she quickly stripped herself of her clothes and slipped in to the water next to him. She moved really close to InuYasha now and began fingering his collar bone._

"_What… what do you want?" he said nervously as she moved in front of him and pressed herself against his chest. He gently brushed her off. She gave him a hurt look._

"_You" she whispered_

"_Uh... You've never liked me before... Why now!"_

"_What's wrong? Scared because it's your first time?" she said running one finger down the center of his chest. He glared and snatched her hand away. _

"_Who told you that?" he asked knowing the answer already_

"_Kagome" she said disregarding the question and grabbing his hands and putting them on her own waist._

"_Little shit…" he muttered "But seriously, why with the lustiness all of a sudden? Why aren't you stealing my clothes or something annoying like that?" he asked as she moved on top of him again. _

"_That's for me to know and you…" she kissed his nose "to find out" then she got out of the hot spring and clicked her fingers. Immediately a cascade of glitter fell on top of him. Tina-Chan was dressed by the time InuYasha looked around at her with anger._

"_See ya round… Inu-Chan" she said as she slinked away. _

(End Flashback)

"Hate Hate Hate Hate HATE!"


	19. Episode 19: Anybody Hungry?

**Episode Nineteen: Anybody Hungry?**

**Velvet- (walks on screen to lots of applause) Welcome… To Chapter Nineteen! I Am Dedicating This Episode To A cough-moronic-cough Friend of Mine at School Who Is ALWAYS Hungry Even at the Worst Times. Enjoy!**

Kagome skipped along a dusty footpath with a basket of chicken flavored ramen. She pranced along without a care in the world to Kaede's house and went inside. The tall figure of InuYasha came in to view squealing,

"Kagome! You brought ramen!" said InuYasha running in to Kaede's house and making a dive for the ramen. She carelessly moved the basket 3 inches to the left so InuYasha dived straight in to a wall.

"Rude" she said.

Then offering the basket to everyone else, Kurisutiina, Miroku (who was watching InuYasha and wishing he could cuddle him and make him feel better) Sango (who was watching Miroku watch InuYasha); Shippo (who was watching Sango watch Miroku watch InuYasha) and Kaede (who was watching Shippo watching Sango who was watching Miroku watch InuYasha) **(-pant pant-)**. By the time InuYasha got up to grab his rightful cup- it was all gone. He sat in the corner and sulked.

"I- Inuyasha?" asked Miroku timidly coming over and sitting next to him.

"What?" he replied grumpily.

"I kn- know you didn't g-get any ramen, and I also know chicken flavor is your favourite- so you can ha-have mine" Miroku spluttered. InuYasha turned to face him with a look on his face like this:O.o

"Kagome!" hissed Tina-Chan. Kagome turned around and mouthed _'what?' _"Come here!" she whispered motioning her to sit down next to her. Kagome did so.

"What is it?" she said.

"I think I like InuYasha…" Tina-Chan replied in a hushed voice so InuYasha wouldn't hear. But he was too busy being shocked with Miroku to notice.

"You what!" said Kagome almost falling over in shock.

"I said I think I like him! Before we dumped glitter on him the other day- I think I felt something… and I mean APART from his naked body" said Tina-Chan.

"Oh thanks… now I can't eat this ramen…InuYasha, do you want this?" said Kagome looking ill. InuYasha's ears pricked up at this and he positively danced over to receive his ramen.

"Thanks kagome! I- you look sick…are you okay? What's wrong" he asked sounding concerned for once.

"Oh nothing much… Tina just told me she wants to have sex with you. Just the thought of you and her makes me sick…" she trailed off and ran outside. There was a retching noise and she didn't come back inside

"Keh- I'm eating my ramen, oh and Tina?" said InuYasha looking at her. She looked back

"Yes?" Tina-Chan said.

"Stay away from me…"

**V- I am holding a tournament. Send me your episodes- And I will choose the best one then add it on here as Episode Twenty. The Theme of this Episode has to have something to do with all the characters (of InuYasha) I have ever mentioned and something to do with Disneyland. Email me your entries!**


	20. Episode 20: Mickey?

**Velvet: Hey hey fans! Velvet here- Long time, no see! This chapter Is not actually written by me, but a mate of mine (The Queen's Shadow). InuYasha's going to DISNEYLAND! Yes indeedy. What a lot of fun, well lets get on with the show!**

**Episode Twenty: Mickey?**

"Look InuYasha! It's Mickey Mouse! Isn't he cute?" asked Kagome with a very high pitched squeal.

"Gah, why'd you have to scream?" said InuYasha, clutching his ears.

"Shut up and look!" was his response.

InuYasha looked up and saw the big mouse that we all know and love and his ever-faithful dog, Pluto.

"That's a demon." Stated InuYasha.

"What? No InuYasha! It's just a guy dressed up in a suit. InuYasha don't you dare attack him!" cried Kagome. Meanwhile InuYasha was creeping up on Mickey Mouse and was about to swipe him with his claws when suddenly…

"Wow look at the olden day character! With dog ears!"

InuYasha was surrounded by people wanting to take his picture. Someone stood on his toe; another started to twitch his poor ears.

"Kagome! Help me!" yelled InuYasha. Kagome was seemingly immersed in a copy of 'How to know if you can ride the rides'.

Now that InuYasha thought about it, it sounded like Kagome's voice that said he was a character…

He jumped out of the middle of the crowd, just before someone got a real good pull on his ears.

"Kagome…!" started InuYasha.

He was suddenly in a big bear hug from Mickey Mouse.

"Get off me you over sized rat!" pushing mickey off him, "and you, you're coming with me!"

He picked Kagome up and started to run towards the nearest exit (which was 5 metres away)

"We are never going back to that place again! I mean did you see what they did to my hair?" lifting up a chunk of hair he showed Kagome a big blob of gum stuck in it. "Do you have any idea how long it's going to get that out?"


	21. Episode 21: A Little Bit Suss

**Velvet: (Walks on stage to HEAPS of applause) thank you! Thank you! Now, it seems I have only got 14 reviews- which is rather saddening, So all those who ARE reviewing and reading- Keep reviewing! And those who aren't… (Glares) Please do so! Recommending this story to your friends or adding it to your favourites list is MUCH appreciated. D Here's Episode 21!**

**Episode Twenty-One: a Little Bit Suss…**

InuYasha was walking down the street with Kagome in her time stopping to look at all the shops filled with wonderful things; such as Ramen, animals, ramen, steak, ramen, other people and did I mention Ramen? So with his silly hat on and his ears crushed underneath it- He followed Kagome to the corner store.

"Why are we here again?" asked InuYasha walking behind Kagome as they entered the store.

"Well, since Tina-Chan's sudden interest in you in Episode 19- Iv'e decided to buy you some…" she lowered her voice "…protection"

"Pfft! I don't need protection! I've slaughtered HUNDREDS of demons and never needed a shield" scoffed InuYasha.

"It's not for you! It's for Tina-Chan, and keep your voice down!"

"Then why'd you say it's for ME?" asked InuYasha

"Because they're- Never mind!" said Kagome frustrated.

"Okay" said InuYasha walking along. Kagome stopped walking and took a packet off the shelf.

"Got some! But wait- what size…"Said Kagome

"Size of what Kagome?" said InuYasha leaning over her shoulder "Should I stand still like I did when you made me that Kimono? Kagome?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	22. Episode 22: A Little Bit Suss Part 2

**Velvet- -Puts on an odd commentator's voice- In the last Episode we saw Kagome faced with the unbearable question: To letch, or not to letch. Let's find out what happens!**

**Episode 22: A Little Bit Suss (Part 2)**

"InuYasha- Come into the bathroom with me" Kagome said taking him by the wrist and practically dragging him there.

"Uh… Okay?" he replied once he had found himself locked in a cubicle squashed flat between a wall and Kagome's back.

"InuYasha, take this" Kagome said handing him a small plastic ruler that she had grabbed off the shelf before they came in. InuYasha took it and asked

"What do I do with it now?" Kagome closed her eyes in frustration.

"InuYasha, this is gonna sound weird but- you have to take of your pants" Kagome said with her eyes still tightly shut.

"So you mean… You want me… to measure… that!" said InuYasha suddenly feeling a little odd.

"InuYasha!" she sad in a squeaky voice "Turn around and measure it, so we can get out of here!"

"Okay okay…" grumbled InuYasha turning around and fiddling with his pants. He dropped them and stopped moving altogether "Kagome…"

"Yes?" Kagome asked InuYasha feeling herself about to throw up

"I can't do it" he mumbled

"And why's that" she muttered

"Because it's too big" he said in a voice barely audible. Kagome stiffened.

"Give me the ruler" she said putting a hand behind her so as to take the ruler back.

"Here" said InuYasha passing it to her

"Now… I'm going to turn around in a moment cause I'm going to have to do it myself" said Kagome slowly turning around. She winced when she saw it. InuYasha had not lied- it was indeed huge. She quickly measured it- the ruler just made it- and then they dashed out of the cubicle.

"Right" said InuYasha "What size?" Kagome lookedcompletely traumatized as she turned to face him

"I've forgotten…"


	23. Episode 23: Maintenance Secrets III

**Velvet- It's been a while since I've written a "Maintenance Secrets" episode, so to make up for the ones I've missed, here's another.**

**Episode Twenty-Three: Maintenance Secrets III**

"Good morning InuYasha!" squealed an annoyingly familiar voice above the sleeping dog demon.

"Who is that and what do you want?" replied InuYasha grumpily with his eyes still shut tightly

"Kurisutiina and an incredibly sexy dog demon" replied the voice

"Damn it!" growled InuYasha jumping up and trying to grab her only to find he had been tricked yet again.

"You should watch where you're walking InuYasha" giggled Tiina- Chan as she watched InuYasha swinging side to side hanging by his foot from a tree. A rope trick Tiina-Chan had discovered while watching a cartoon.

"That's not funny, let me down" he said folding his arms

"On one condition!" said Tiina-chan

"And that would be…" probed InuYasha feeling the blood running to his head

"Tell me who your stylist is- Because those red pants are SO out of season…" she said laughing. InuYasha's eyes narrowed

"I hate you…"


	24. Episode 24: Hooray For Hippies

**Velvet- Hello and welcome to episode 24! I must mention that my story has been getting more reviews lately, but I still need HEAPS more. I'm making an announcement next episode and if I don't get AT LEAST 25 reviews I won't submit my 25th episode! So tell your friends, family and randoms in chat rooms to read and review! On with the show!**

**P.s. I probably should have mentioned earlier, i don't own InuYasha and "TV series" comes from the story that peter-pan-equals-love wrote. It's about annoying Voldemort and i seriously reccommend Harry Potter fans read it. It's tops. Now- ON WITH THE SHOW! (for real this time)**

**Episode 24: Hooray for Hippies**

"InuYasha, stop whining" said Kagome heatedly walking down the main street in her town.

"But I'm boooooooooored!" whined InuYasha walking next to her picking at a stray thread on his hat

"We'll be there soon" replied Kagome walking ahead. InuYasha jogged to catch up.

"You said that when the sun was halfway through the sky!" growled InuYasha "and now it's…" he paused to look up and hold his finger in the air "a whole finger length further!"

"Whatever InuYasha…" muttered Kagome turning down an alleyway and entering the next street

"Look! Over there! I think they're demons!" cried InuYasha suddenly and pointing to the other side of the street

"Those aren't demons" said Kagome spotting what he was looking at "They're hippies"

"What're hippies?" asked InuYasha watching about five of them hum and whistle their way down the street

"People who have long hair and wear freaky clothes and are all like 'peace man' every time you say damn" explained Kagome

"Oh" said InuYasha "I think you're lying" then he jumped across the street and began walking over to them

"InuYasha SIT!" yelled Kagome as he came to a halt in front of them

"Damn" mumbled InuYasha with a mouth full of gravel. Quick as a flash he was surrounded by a chorus of voices

"Freak out!"

"Don't curse mother nature!"

"Chill out!"

"I like trees"

"Peace man… help the dude up…" InuYasha found himself being heaved to his feet by the hippies.

"I'm Flora…" whispered one of them putting her arms around him and giving him a hug. When she let go of him, she introduced the others "This is Jay, David, Zac and Miles"

"Hey man…" they all said rather scarily in unison. InuYasha nodded

"InuYasha!" came a voice. Kagome was running down the street towards them as fast as she could "I had to go all the way up to the crossing to get over here" all the hippies gasped

"Your 'crossing' totally demolished our mother nature's earth" said Jay glaring at her

"If you're down with this chick, we don't wanna know" said Zac walking away, the others followed. Flora smiled as she left then turned to face InuYasha

"I like your hair…"


	25. Episode 25: Hippy Doomsday

**Velvet: I feel so bad for getting mad at so many people! Who the hell do I think I am! Feel free to verbally slap me okay? **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm counting down- to the last chapter. Yes, Episode 30 is the doomsday end for Pissing Off InuYasha. I have SO many other stories to finish, okay well, two… But I'd like to finish this off. Every 2-3 days I'm gonna update- regardless of reviews. But I still love hearing from you. **

**Episode 25: Hippy Doomsday**

"But I don't want to sit next to him…" whined Kurisutiina sitting in an airplane seat next to InuYasha. She felt so uncomfortable around him since her found out she liked him. Kagome sat three rows behind and heard her whining.

"You have to- that's your booked seat!" she replied "Now don't try to talk to me, I'm listening to music" then she plugged in her headphones and nodded in time to the music.

"Damn it…" She muttered turning back to the front to watch an old guy pick his nose then wipe it in the person's hair in front of him. She turned and stared out the window.

"What cha lookin' at?" asked InuYasha leaning towards her. She felt his breath on her neck and turned slowly to face him. He almost smiled as he leaned in closer and kissed her lips quickly. She was stunned, yet flattered.

"In… InuYasha… Does this mean that you _do_ like me?" she whispered.

"I don't know- spur of the moment thing really" the muttered going a little pink. She smiled

"You know… I only did that stuff to annoy you because I wanted you to notice me InuYasha" she said looking in to his deep amber coloured eyes.

"Not notice you? How could I not notice, what with the glitter and the cream pies, you're impossible not to notice" he said as he turned to look out the window. The plane's engines kicked in to life. Hippies were holding a protest out on the tarmac. It seemed one of them had managed to get up on top of one of the jet engines and stick a poster there. The plane began to move and the long haired freak slipped.

"Good riddance…"

… To bad rubbish" They said smiling as the hippie was sucked in to the engine.


	26. Episode 26: The Plane Trip

**Velvet- :sniff: Four::sniff:**

**Episode 26: The plane ride**

Kagome sat and nodded her head in time to the music she was listening to, InuYasha sat watching a movie on the screen in front of him while Tina-Chan rested her head on his shoulder sharing potato chips with him. It was an all around peaceful start to their trip to Hawaii. Well before that cream pie fell on InuYasha's head.

"Hey!" he growled angrily. Tina-Chan gave a start as lemon meringue dripped on to her neck.

"Sorry InuYasha! We were aiming for that guy two rows behind! Honest!" said a squeaky child's voice. Suddenly Shippo and Kirara popped up on the seat in front of them, just as Miroku and Sango's heads peered around the chairs too.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here!" said InuYasha starting to get pissed.

"Be nice- Sango and Miroku need time away from everyone else too!" said Tina-Chan smiling at Kirara as Shippo hugged her.

"Does Kagome know you guys are here?" asked InuYasha.

"Um… No" confessed Sango. They all craned their heads around to look at Kagome who was reading a magazine with her headphones on still. She looked up for a moment and her jaw dropped.

"She does now" sniggered Miroku "Well, I'm going to enjoy the rest of this highly educational show…" then he turned back to his TV screen.

"MIROKU! Just because they have free cable porn on this flight doesn't mean you should watch it! Can't you just not be a pervert for a few hours!" exclaimed Sango giving him a poke in the head and turning off his TV. Shippo and Kirara took the window seat again and watched the clouds below.

"So much for a nice flight…" muttered InuYasha. Tina-Chan looked sympathetic and tried to cheer him up.

"Come on InuYasha, just close your eyes and dream about that great Hawaii surf when we get there!" she said smiling.

"Surf?" InuYasha said quizzically.

"Oh- it's the ocean, lots of water. Surfing is where you get this giant piece of wood and balance it on the water, then you stand up and ride the waves…" Tina-Chan trailed off dreamily. She was a great surfer and couldn't wait to go surfing in Hawaii- the place where surfing was invented.

"Oh…" said InuYasha getting images in his head. All he saw was himself, falling in to the water and drowning in and endless bowl of water. He shuddered and put his arm around Tina-Chan.


	27. Episode 27: Hawaii 5 0

**Velvet:** **Thanks for the reviews everyone, only two more episodes to go after this:sniffy sniff sniff: Although I am happy to say I'll have a lot more time to update my other story: Don't Forget Me an InuYasha Romance/Lemon fic. You can read it if you click on my profile thingy. But in the meantime- enjoy this Ep!**

**:Sniffle: Three… :sniff:**

**Episode 27: 'Hawaii 5 O'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Hawaaii 5 0' theme! Nor do I own InuYasha or any hotel.**

"Cowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa BUNGA!" yelled Miroku as he and a screaming Sango made their way down a wet water pipe. Yup, they, along with Kagome, InuYasha, Tina-Chan, Shippo and Kirara were at the beach. They had been staying in 'The Hula Hula' hotel on the main island for two days now- and were having a ball.

"Miroku!" screamed Sango "Do you think we could slow down!"

"I don't think we can! Why do you want to anyway!" yelled back Miroku as they came out the end of the pipe just as it closed. People on the sand greeted them with cheering and clapping. Miroku waved showing off his dark blue board shorts.

"Because I think my 'Bi-ki-ni' is coming off!" screamed Sango holding on to Miroku and her Bikini strap at the same time.

"We can't slow down- but we can stop! Hold on tight!" yelled Miroku as he took a dive straight backwards in to the bubbling surf. He grabbed the board and sat upon it, Sango stayed in the water holding his hand.

"Um… Miroku?" said Sango.

"Tell me once we get back to shore- hop on" said Miroku trying to pull her up. She pulled back and stayed in the water still.

"I can't… I only have half a Bikini left…"

**MEANWHILE- BACK AT THE BEACH**

"InuYasha! That's the third ball!" shouted Kagome angrily from behind the net. InuYasha shook his hand furiously on the other side trying to remove the piece of plastic that had once been a volley ball. He got it off and threw it on the ground and stormed off the court.

"Stupid 'villy bell'" he muttered brushing sand off his white board shorts that Kagome had purchased for him.

"InuYasha! Wait up!" said Kagome running away from some rather cross volley ball players.

"No" he replied gruffly sitting down on his towel. Kagome shrugged and spotted a guy over the other side of the beach who was checking her out in her pink one piece bathing suit.

"What's wrong?" said Tina-Chan who was lying down in the sun catching some rays.

"Villy bell- stupid thing broke again…" he muttered looking at Tina-Chan in her glittery purple bikini.

"Awww…" she said sitting up and taking cover under their beach tent, she dragged InuYasha in with her.

"It's okay, I never liked that game either- that's why I stayed here" she said giving him a hug. InuYasha made a sort of 'Hmph' noise and put his arms around her.

Shippo and Kirara were back at the hotel's games room, in the childcare and pet center. For the whole day.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BEACH…**

Kagome had been asked to join a few guys for lunch. They were all American and on holiday (American, but not Hawaiian does that make sense?). She went to a café and had a hotdog with them. The radio there blared the 'Hawaii 5 0' theme over and over- it was a typical tourist trap.

"Wow… this is really good!" said Kagome swallowing her first mouthful of hotdog ever.

"So you're serious, you've like, never had a hotdog before?" asked a guy by the name of Jeremy.

"Nope, but I think they're yummy, I also had a Twinkie yesterday- they're not too bad either" giggled Kagome. They boys laughed with her.

"So, Kagome, is that how you say it? You're from Japan, what's good over there to eat- it's gotta beat hotdogs if you don't even have them" said the other boy, his name was Mike.

"Well, we have Sushi I guess, oh and Onigiri!" she said taking a moment to think about it. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Sushi that thing with seaweed?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you prepare it right- it's really good" she replied taking another bite of her hotdog.

"What's onigiri then?" asked Mike.

"Rice balls- you season them with salt usually, they're great!" Kagome said then shivered a little, she was dry, but had only her blue one piece swimsuit on and she'd left her towel at the beach. She finished her hotdog and wiped her mouth.

"Cool, hey, you look cold…" said Jeremy concernedly "Do you want my jacket?"

"If you could spare it" replied Kagome accepting the jacket and throwing it around her shoulders.

"You still look kinda cold Kagome, come here" said Jeremy giving a secret wink to Mike and holding out his arm as an invitation for Kagome to come sit on his lap.

"I don't know… I have to get back to the beach, my friends are still there" said Kagome tentatively.

"Well let's go back there then, ill hold you close so you don't get cold, kay?" asked Jeremy standing up, Mike stood too.

"Alright" smiled Kagome walking over towards Jeremy and letting him put an arm around her. They all walked back to the beach tent, which was zipped shut and emitting smacking noises.

"InuYasha? Tina-Chan? Are you guys in there?" said Kagome loudly to the tent. The zipper shuddered and opened halfway. InuYasha stuck his head out. His face was covered in lip gloss.

"What do you want Kagome?" asked InuYasha looking from her to Jeremy and Mike and back again "And who are those goons?"

"This is Jeremy and Mike, we just had lunch together" said Kagome pointing to each of them in turn, Jeremy still had his arm around Kagome.

"InuYasha? Who's there?" said Tina-Chan's voice softly. The zipper opened all the way and Tina-Chan was sitting there, her arm around InuYasha.

"Kagome, Mike, Jeremy" said InuYasha dismissing them.

"Oh… nice to meet you" she said then dragged InuYasha back in and zipped up the tent. Jeremy and Mike exchanged glances. Kagome blushed.

"Well that's InuYasha and Tina-Chan for you! Hey look Sango and Miroku!" said Kagome pointing trying to steer the subject away from InuYasha and Tina-Chan. Jeremy removed his arm.

"Hey Kagome, me and Sango were gonna head back to the hotel- we spent a really long time looking for Sango's Bikini top, and well- now we're really tired" said Miroku pushing his surfboard in to the ground. Sango nodded in agreement, her face was very sun burnt, that or she was blushing

"Yeah, that 'Perfect temperature hot spring' looks really good about now" she said sighing. Then they walked off.

"Well great- now I have nothing to do…" muttered Kagome

"Hey, what hotel are you staying in anyway?" asked Mike

"The 'Hula hula'" replied Kagome picking up her towel and bag and getting ready to leave.

"What a coincidence, same as us" said Mike grinning "Come up to our room for a bit- we have a great view of the beach from up there, and the sunset's supposed to be really nice too. Though, I've never seen it"

"Yeah, come on Kagome, it'll be great" prodded Jeremy further

"Well okay, just a minute" she said stuffing her towel in her bag. Then she turned to the tent that was now shaking violently and kicked it

"I'm going back to the hotel- Sango and Miroku already went" she said Loudly, the shaking stopped and they heard an angry growl then,

"FINE! Go, Tina-Chan and I might come up later"

"Yeah… Might" then there was a high pitched giggle and a loud sigh. Kagome didn't even WANT to know what they were doing in there. So she, Jeremy and Mike began to walk off

"Oh Kagome, wait a minute!" said InuYasha's voice. Kagome stopped and turned around.

"What?" she said

"Are you taking your bag with you?" asked InuYasha

"Yes" replied Kagome

"Well, before you go" there was a giggle and a laugh from InuYasha "Could you give me the things we bought the other day?" Kagome blanked and narrowed her eyes. She plunged a hand in to her bag and drew out one of the three boxes she had in there. They were all of identical contents.

"Here" she said walking to the front of the tent. The zip opened and a hand shot out and grabbed the box Kagome was holding. She walked away with Jeremy and Mike running to catch up with her.

"What was that anyway?" asked Jeremy "It was covered in Japanese writing so I don't know what it said" Kagome sighed and stopped walking for a moment.

"Protection" she muttered then resumed walking.

"Oh…" said Jeremy and Mike in unison.

"Yeah, 'oh…' I wanna listen to some music- but I didn't bring any CD's!" said Kagome exasperatedly.

"You need to hear some of OUR music then there's a few songs that we know…" said Mike glancing at Jeremy.

---(Line)---

" … turned around and shouted, play that funky muuusic white boy!" sang Kagome, Mike and Jeremy jumping around and dancing in their hotel room. Kagome sang a solo part,

"Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you dieeeee…" Mike and Jeremy cheered and clapped as Kagome took a bow and jumped off 'Stage' which was actually just a table.

"So, like our music?" said Mike sitting down and breathing heavily. Jeremy took a seat too and Kagome sat between them.

"Yeah, it's great!" said Kagome.

"So what's your relationship status? Boyfriend back home?" asked Mike. Kagome shook her head then out of tired ness they all went silent until…

"And just when it hit me, somebody turned around and shouted PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC WHITE BOY!"

**Velvet- Wow, what and extra long episode. I guess it's worth it. By the way, before you review and ask, NO KAGOME'S NOT GOING TO GET WITH THEM! SHE'S 14 FOR GOD'S SAKE! **


	28. Episode 28: Accidentally In Love

**Velvet: Nothing to say but :sniff: Two::sniff:**

**Episode 28: Accidentally In Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in here, or InuYasha, or Hawaii, OR 'go fish' and if there's a place called 'The Hula Hula' I don't own that either. But maybe- if I get rich from selling this story- I'll go buy the damn hotel just so I can say I OWN IT! But on with the Episode…**

Kagome waltzed in to the hotel room singing beautifully and twirling in circles again and again and again. She'd been at Mike and Jeremy's place listening to lots of music all afternoon and had just got in.

"…Accidentally in loooovvvve… I'm in love, im in love, im in love, im in love, im in love, im in love…" She danced across the carpet to run through the doorway to the bedroom and flop on to the bed, but there was someone on it already.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed and jumped up quickly.

"Hey Kagome! Watch where you're jumping- you almost spoiled our game!" said Shippo picking up a card from the deck in front of him. Kirara and Shippo were playing 'Go fish' a game they had learned while at the child care center earlier.

"Sorry, did InuYasha and Tina-Chan come back yet?" she said sitting down on the bed more carefully this time.

"Mew!" said Kirara shaking her furry head at Kagome as she picked up a card in her mouth. Shippo shook his head as well.

"What about Sango and Miroku?"

"Yeah, they're having 'hot chikilit' outside" said Shippo

"That's 'Chocolate'" said Kagome getting up and walking outside on to the balcony. Sango and Miroku were sitting on some deck chair sipping their drinks and eating marshmallows.

"Hey Kagome" said Miroku "Marshmallow?"

"No thanks" said Kagome walking to the edge of the balcony and leaning over a little, they were on the 7th floor, she could see some other people on their balconies too. They were eating drinking, or sometimes just snoozing **(okay, to describe the hotel it's a tad difficult, think two buildings- with a balcony on every floor on everyroom, then fuse those buildings together, so you could see your neighbours, but they were about 100-150 metres away)**. She looked over at her neighbours, surfers by the looks of it, there were a couple of boards there, but no people. Then she looked up scanning each balcony until,

"Oh my gosh! Jeremy!" Kagome gasped as her eyes reached the 10th floor. Attracted by her exclamation, Jeremy peered over the side and looked down. When he saw Kagome he smiled, waved, and shouted

"Hi Kagome!" Kagome waved back

"Hi Jeremy!" she shouted in reply. Jeremy was eating some sort of food when he took a bite, Kagome noticed it was a large, chocolate icing covered donut. He saw her licking her lips.

"Want one?" he shouted own to her.

"Okay!" she shouted back. He disappeared for a moment. Upon his return he carried a plate of donuts, all covered in different things, icing, sugar, cinnamon and one with jelly in the middle. He frowned.

"How am I supposed to get them down to you?" he yelled down. Kagome's brow furrowed as she thought. Then a light bulb appeared above her head as she thought of an idea.

"Bingo!" she said then ran inside, the light bulb fell off the edge of the building. She came out a moment later with two long pieces of rope and a basket. She put one rope through the handle of the basket and tied the other on to the edge of the basket. Then she put it over the edge and swung it in circles.

"I have to catch it?" asked Jeremy shouting

"Yup!" Kagome shouted letting go of the rope, it went flying up and Jeremy caught in nimbly.

"Throw me the other rope!" yelled Jeremy. Kagome nodded, but the rope was too light on it's own, it wouldn't get up there unless she tied something heavy to it… she glanced around and saw Miroku still drinking his mug of chocolate. Mike came walking outside to watch.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" he said angrily as Kagome seized the mug and tied the rope to the handle.

"Oh well" Kagome said as she threw the mug up to Jeremy who once again caught it deftly the right way up as well. Mike peered inside the mug and then drained what was left.

"My cocoa…" said Miroku sadly. Jeremy took the rope off the mug and handed it to Mike, who took it inside. He tied the rope that had been on the mug to the railing and put the plate of donuts in the basket, which had the rope looped through the handle still so it acted like a flying fox sort of thing. Mike came back outside and placed the mug in with the donuts.

"Here it comes!" yelled Jeremy, he used the other rope that had been tied on to the edge of the basket to slowly let the basket down to Kagome. Kagome received the basket and took out the plate.

"Here's your mug Miroku" she said handing it to him. It was all washed and nice and clean.

"Hey, there's a note inside it Miroku" said Sango. She put her hand inside the mug and took out the slip of paper. Miroku read it aloud

"'Thanks for the cocoa, from Mike'" he read slowly. Kagome and Sango laughed. Mike and Jeremy saw them and started laughing too. Kagome ran inside and scrawled on another piece of paper. Then she ran outside again and put it in the basket. Mike pulled it up this time. He took out the paper and laughed. The paper read '_No problem, from Miroku_'.

"What's going on out here?" said InuYasha stepping on to the balcony with Tina- Chan holding his hand.

"Nothing- Donut?" said Sango offering him one. He raised an eyebrow and took it. Tina-Chan took one too and took a bite.

"This is nice! Thank you Kagome" she said licking her finger where chocolate had gotten stuck on.

"Thank Jeremy" she said pointing up to the 10th floor with the hand that wasn't holding a donut. Tina-Chan walked over and looked up.

"Thanks!" she shouted. Jeremy nodded and smiled. Shippo and Kirara came outside to have a donut

"I thought I smelled food!" said Shippo taking a donut and breaking it in half, he gave half to Kirara who put it on he floor and licked all the sugar off.

"Shippo… Do you want a ride?" asked Kagome smiling. Shippo and Kirara both looked up.

"A ride!"

---(Line)---

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" said Shippo as the basket zoomed down the rope and bumped in to the railing with he and Kirara inside.

"You guys realize we have to go back the day tomorrow?" said Sango seriously as she sat inside on the sofa next to Miroku. Tina-Chan and InuYasha sat opposite and Kagome sat on the floor.

"Yeah, kind of sad really…" said Tina-Chan resting her head on InuYasha's chest, he put a hand up and stroked her hair absent mindedly.

"Yeah…" said Kagome thinking of Jeremy and her dancing to 'Accidentally in love'.

"Better start packing tonight then huh?" said Sango.


	29. Episode 29: Going Home Sweet Home

**Velvet- :Bursts in to tears: ONE!**

**Episode 29: Going home sweet home**

Kagome picked up her bag humming 'Daddy wasn't there' from the Austin Powers movie that Jeremy had shown her yesterday. It was around 10:00am and everyone had gone down to the beach for one last swim. Ding-a-ling! came the sound of some bells ringing. Kagome walked out to the balcony where the basket, with bells attached was waiting. They had added the bells so it would be easier for Kagome to hear when she had a delivery. There was a croissant on a plate and a note, she took out the croissant and took a bite. Honey flavored. She looked at the note and read, '_Hey Kagome, I saw you're friends go down to the beach earlier they were saying something about being their last swim, are you leaving soon? Come over once you finish the pastry, just leave the plate in the basket, Mike'll pull it up later. Thanks, From Jeremy._' Kagome sighed and broke of a piece of pastry and fed it to a hungry seagull that was watching her. She finished the rest of it and went back inside. She left the hotel room and shut the door behind her. A bellhop entered the elevator with her and asked what floor she would like.

"Ten" she replied quietly. The elevator zoomed up to the 10th floor and Kagome got out and headed to room 102. She knocked on the door.

"Kagome!" said Jeremy brightly answering the door in board shorts "Come on in, did you like the croissant?"

"Yeah, it was great, I shared with a seagull too" she giggled. Jeremy laughed

"Nice… So, is it true? Are you leaving today?" he said concernedly. Kagome nodded sadly.

"Yeah, in… wow, 2 hours" she said checking her watch.

"Oh… well, take this then" Jeremy said handing her a slip of paper "My address in America, write to me okay?"

"I will, as long as you write back" she smiled and put the paper in her pocket.

"Well, how about one last swim at the beach - with me, before you go" asked Jeremy

"Sure! I'd love to" said Kagome "Let's go back to my room and ill grab my swimming gear and a towel okay?"

"Sure" replied Jeremy "We can meet Mike down at the beach, he went down earlier- he's been stalking one of your friends… Sango isn't it?"

"Ha ha ha, Miroku won't like that- you should tell him to beware of her slaps, they can be rather-"

"Powerful?" said Mike walking through the door with a huge red hand print on his face "Yeah, I noticed" Kagome and Jeremy laughed.

"We're heading back down to the beach Mike, I guess you're hanging here?" said Jeremy raising an eyebrow. He nodded. Kagome and Jeremy caught the elevator back down and Kagome got changed. Then they went own to the beach, with Jeremy's surfboard.

"So, are you any good at surfing?" said Kagome walking next to Jeremy in her bathing suit.

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess" he said as they stepped on to the sand and grinned at each other. Wasting no time, Kagome dropped her towel on to the ground and ran ahead.

"Race you to the water!" she shouted over her shoulder as she bolted away at top speed. Jeremy gave chase

"You're on!" he yelled as he ran after her, they tied- exactly.

"You're pretty fast!" said Kagome and she stood there in the shallows, the waves slapping up against her legs.

"Yeah, ready to surf?" he asked her.

"Totally dude!" she said trying to do an American accent and failing dismally. Jeremy killed himself laughing and put his board down on the water, then he got on and started paddling away.

"Come on! catch up with me, you're surfing too!" he said

"I can't surf, you've got to be kidding!" Kagome said following him anyway. He lifted her up on to the board behind him when they got in to deeper water where the waves were breaking.

"Okay… Here comes a big one, when I tell you to, stand up on the board with me" Jeremy said turning around to face the shore. Kagome nodded. "Ready? NOW!"

Kagome squealed as they stood up and were pushed along by the gigantic swell behind them. She clung to Jeremy tightly as they weaved all over the wave. They entered a pipe and Kagome felt like she was about to fall off, so she held on to Jeremy a little tighter. He grinned and took one of her hands in his.

"The worst that can happen is that we'll get a little wet, relax Kagome!" he said rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"You're right" she said and loosened her grip a little as the exited the pipe, it crashed down behind them and people on the beach cheered.

**BACK ON THE BEACH**

"Hey InuYasha?" said Tina-Chan sitting on her beach towel under her umbrella.

"Yes?" InuYasha replied between kisses he was planting all over her neck and shoulders.

"Stop for a minute and look over there will you?" she said pointing out to the sea. He looked up for a moment then resumed his kissing.

"It's water" he muttered. Tina-Chan put her hand under his chin and brought his face up to eye level with hers.

"Look again- at the waves this time" she said. He gave her a quick kiss and turned around to look.

"It's… Kagome and the guy from the hotel?" he guessed looking at two people surfing on the same board.

"Yes" Tina-Chan said.

"So? What of it?" asked InuYasha.

"I don't know, thought you'd be interested" she replied

"I'm not" he said then pushed her backwards on the towel to pash her.

**IN THE HOTEL ROOM**

"MEW! Mew mewwy mew mew mew!"

"You're right Kirara" said Shippo "Everyone's lost sight of what's important here, taking the piss out of InuYasha and trying to make him mad"

"Mew!" nodded Kirara.

"We need to do something about it… GOT IT!" said Shippo

"Mew mewwy mew?" asked Kirara

"Bring me the custard from the refrigerator and InuYasha's suitcase and I'll show you exactly what my plan is" snickered Shippo almost evilly.

**BACK ON THE SURF**

Kagome and Jeremy rode the wave all the way in to the shallows, narrowly avoiding some small children. They both jumped off and Jeremy picked up the board.

"That was really fun!" exclaimed Kagome clapping her hands.

"Glad you enjoyed it" said Jeremy grinning. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. The smile disappeared in a nanosecond

"Sorry…" she muttered blushing and looking away.

"Don't be" said Jeremy lifting up her face and returning the kiss, on the lips. They each went silent and walked up the beach happily. InuYasha and Tina-Chan were rolling around in the sand glued together by their lips it seemed.

"Um… Maybe we'll just go up to the hotel…" said Kagome walking off

"Yeah…" said Jeremy following her

**WHEREVER SANGO AND MIROKU GOT TO**

"Great hot spring" said Sango leaning back

"Indeed" agreed Miroku. They were relaxing in the spa bath at the hotel after finally tiring of the waves. They had about half an hour to be out and ready, then another hour to be on the plane back to Japan.

"We should get out, Kagome said we'd be leaving 3 hours after we went down to the beach, remember?" said Sango. Miroku nodded.

"You know- we should go back now" he said getting out "I haven't played a single trick on InuYasha the entire time I've been here"

"Wow" said Sango getting out too and passing Miroku a towel.

"I know, it's amazing- so I'm going to…" Miroku trailed off and whispered in Sango's ear. She giggled

"Good idea!" Sango said, and then they walked back up to the hotel room.

**ON THE BEACH **

"We should really get back up to the hotel room, we'll be leaving soon" Tina-Chan said quietly in to the dozing InuYasha's ear. She was lying on his out stretched arm in the sand

"Probably" said InuYasha opening one eye and looking at her.

"Well, let's go back now, you've packed haven't you?" asked Tina-Chan sitting up slowly and rubbing his bare chest.

"Yeah…"

**IN THE HOTEL ROOM**

"… Now just put this stick here so it'll go off when he opens the catch" said Shippo fiddling with InuYasha's suitcase, or now, Trifle bowl. It was filled with, Jello, custard and a left over donut. He closed the case carefully and put it back where InuYasha had left it, just as Kagome and Jeremy entered the room.

"Quick! Act natural!" he hissed to Kirara.

"Hey guys, how are you go…ing…" said Kagome faltering at the last few words. Shippo and Kirara were sitting with their feet up on the table. Kirara was whistling a tune between laps of coffee, and Shippo was pretending to read a paper.

"Good day Kagome, Jeremy, How delightful to see you again" said Shippo formally. Kirara bounded over and held out her paw for Jeremy to shake.

"Mew mew mewwy!" she said as Jeremy gently bent down and shook her paw.

"Cute cat…" he said petting her. Kirara purred. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Tina-Chan all entered the room.

"Ready to go?" Tina-Chan asked Kagome. Kagome turned around.

"Yup! I just need to…"

"AUGH! MIROKU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled InuYasha. Miroku fled to the bathroom and shut the door. InuYasha dashed over and growled while the others laughed. He had- instead of his normal silver glossy coat- purple tips. Miroku had picked up a pen on the way back from the beach and snapped it in two while in the elevator.

"Iron reaper SOUL STEALER!" he shouted then slashed the door in to a thousand pieces. Jeremy looked dumbstruck. Kagome shook her head.

"Sit!" she said simply, his head slammed in to the floor. Miroku bounded over him and in to the kitchen.

"Damn it Kagome… This was almost a good holiday…" he murmured with his face on the floor. Jeremy took a step or two backwards.

"Listen... Kagome, uh, forget about the writing thing okay?" he said then ran out the door and back up to his own room.

"InuYasha…" growled Kagome angrily. You could practically see the fire in her eyes. Then as if water had been thrown on them, they were gone and she said "Don't sit ANYWHERE near me on the plane…"


	30. Episode 30: A Sticky End ::Finale::

**Velvet- Our story now draws to a close my friends, I would like to thank you all for reading and enjoying this in general. Please don't think this is the end of my comedy stuff, I have just completed my new 'Ever after- But Maybe Not Happily' story about Cinderella. As always, a one shot but please read and review. And now I leave you with the- very short- very sad- ending chapter of 'Pissing Off InuYasha The TV Series. Goodnight!**

**Episode 30: A Sticky End**

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku and Tina-Chan all exited the terminal, kagome walked to the curb and hailed a cab.

"Before we leave here, I have something to say" said InuYasha putting down his suitcase and standing before them "Through the past few… things… we have been through a lot together. We annoyed the crap out of people- mostly me. Scared people to death- Me again, and almost killed each other. I would like to propose right here- right now, that there will be no more pranks from now on" Everyone burst in to applause.

"Hear hear!" said Miroku

"I'll drink to that" said Sango

"Yes, of course baby" said Tina-Chan. Kagome walked back over

"Totally" she said smiling. Shippo and Kirara exchanged fearful glances. Tina-Chan sniffed the air and frowned, she moved over to InuYasha and sniffed him. Then sniffed his suitcase.

"InuYasha… Why does your suitcase smell like…" she stopped and took another sniff "…Custard?"

"I dunno, I'll have a look…"

**(The screen goes black and has three big letters in white in the middle- FIN)**


End file.
